


One true king

by Intheblackholeoffandoms



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheblackholeoffandoms/pseuds/Intheblackholeoffandoms
Summary: 'Someone  had escape.Someone had to survive'When Chaol ran as Dorian defended him, his last gift was 3 words which he had stored in him for a long time. And as time  passes with Dorian stil in the collar , Chaol comes to realisee just how much his king means to him.Based the end of Heir of Fire and Queen of Shadows.All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.





	One true king

'I love you'

The words spill out him almost unbidden.Words Chaol has kept deep within him for so many years. He has always protected Dorian- after all that was his job as Captain of the guard, yet now Dorian protects him and faces down death t save him.

He runs.He knows it is the cowards way out but Dorian brought him this time so he takes it. He flees to the city and doesn't look back.

Then Aelin flings it back in his face. He fed and left Dorian to suffer.

But then she almost kills him. His king. Tells him it is a mercy. He does not want to believe that Dorian is not there. That his beautiful are not his. 

When he hears Dorian speak in the foresst he feels so happy that he swears he could fly. And yet he sees to that Dorian is trapped by that collar. Thaat mabye death would be a mercy .

He walks through the gates of the glass castle for a finall time knowing that he loves Dorian that when the time cfomes, his king may have to die. 

Then he is injured . He bellieves himself to be dead. HE cannot move. 

But he awakens and sees Dorian. Sees those blue eyes shine at him. And he cries  
Dorian wipes away his tears and holds him. He looks at Dorian and says oh so softly

I love you 

Dorian smiles and replies. 

 

I know and I love you

They kiss and Chaol has never been happeir.

As they pull away he wispers one more thing 

I love you my king

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had in my head after I had reread the throne of glass books
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse any misakes


End file.
